I'll Find You (Discontinued)
by BahamutPrime
Summary: Two years after the destruction of Arcadia Bay, Max has to pick up the pieces left by the disappearance of Chloe and find out what has happened to her once and for all. An actual story (from me, at least; usually just write shorts) that will be getting updated often, stay tuned folks!
1. Chapter 1

The day of my twentieth birthday had come around, and yet, there wasn't a single smile to be had. I couldn't do this, not for another year in a row. This was getting beyond a joke now, and yet, I insisted on wearing a bracelet you used to wear all the time. It does suck that things are like this, but at the same time, it could be what I've been needing all this time. Who knows how the world wanted to punish me for something I didn't even ask for.

It was gone, all gone, and yet here I remain. Maybe I wish I was in the heart of the storm, to be swept away into death, because it sure as hell would be better than living without you. It's like someone ripped half of my half out, because losing a best friend; a lover, for fuck's sake! It's not fair at all. I know I have to confess myself to you, but without you here, it's pretty fucking difficult.

I saw you get shot. I saw you fall to the ground, blood, blood... It was horrifying. I couldn't do anything about it though, oh no, not at all. My superpowers were fucking useless, they weren't worth shit. No matter how many times I went back, the result was the same. You die, I save you, yet you die anyways. What the fuck is going on? This isn't okay, not at all, not with everything I've felt and experienced. I'll never let this be the sole, true fact of everything ever.

But hey, Super Max right? I can't stand the name anymore. I can't stand the word "hella". I can't stand guns. I can't stand so many things, because they're all related to you, y'know? Each of those things are just reminders of things that once were true. They're just the salt to the wounds I didn't willingly need. They're just like spitting in my face, as I remember the times we had together, no matter how good or bad they were. It could be worse, but as far as I can see, it ain't getting better anytime soon.

I don't feel happy anymore. I don't feel like taking selfies, photography is just a joke to me, now that I've seen what I have. Mr. Jefferson fucked with my head, and all I have now is bitterness, that's the saddest bit of it all. No matter who tries to lower the walls I've constructed since that day, they fail, every time. I don't give them the fucking chance to succeed with it. Maybe this stubbornness will get me killed, because evidently I'm not brave enough to do it myself.

But those are all thoughts. Feelings and emotions, they're not cared about so much because everything around me is materialistic. There's no respect to things everyone shares, simple things which people cannot help. So, here I sit, at the ruins of what was your home. I can't seem to move myself from here, like this will be my eternal resting place until you return to me, somehow, in some way. I wish I could turn back time further than I already can. I wish I could see, hear, touch, smell... Even taste you again. I miss all of you, every last strand of existence you held.

Maybe by standing up here, and moving away, I could begin to search for you, but who would I go with? I'm terribly alone, I surely can't do this without another person; or can I? I'm not even sure myself, but I suppose I better get something to eat, else I'll starve to death before anything gets resolved, once and for all.

I just want my closure, my true closure. There was an entire world out there, and yet, everything seems so fucking isolated here. There wasn't any variation in the landscapes and the seasons were a joke; why did I come back here in the first place, anyways? Was it the fact that you might still be here? My memories haven't been the same ever since that fucked up week, and now, things just looked grim.

I get myself to the Two Whales diner, which remarkably is largely intact after the tornado which devastated this place. I'm not sure how it is still standing, but maybe it down to good ol' American steel - or something patriotic like that. In any case, it's good that a few people still call it home, else I'd truly be alone in this ruin of a town.

Inside, Joyce was still here, serving her egg and bacon omelettes as though Arcadia Bay was still complete, whole... Unlike myself. With a shake of my head, I make my way into a booth, the exact one I sat in when you and I met here, on that fateful day. I proved that I could manipulate time and space, and yet-

I couldn't be thinking of such depressing things, I had to eat. This was my one opportunity in the day to see how Joyce was doing, and I spend it thinking of you; it's just horrible. I can't even stand the thought of you anymore, and that... Is just icing on a cake I could not even look at, or acknowledge its existence. Even with the bitterness I feel right now, I have to let it sink below my facade, else I'll just be reduced to tears in a place of hope.

"Howdy there Max, I haven't seen you here in while..." She approaches me, her order notepad on the ready, but it's clear that she can see through all I've put up to try and protect myself from falling into despair. "... C'mon darl', you have to chin up a little bit. I'm sure Chloe is out there, somewhere..." She frowns a little, though I know that my face is slumping into that sad expression I've often caught myself with in the mirror many a time before. With a sigh, I lean back in the seat.

"I know, Joyce- A-and thanks, for..." I don't even know what I'm thanking her for. Her presence? Her care, despite what happened around here? If anything, I deserve as much the same fate as Chloe, to be missing and alone, to potentially be dead as well. But of course, the universe won't let me just die like that... There's still a job to do around here. I'm unsure if I can do it, though...

"Max, you being here is enough of a thanks I need. I know, it's been a hard couple of years, but Arcadia Bay will be back sooner than you think!" Joyce smiles softly, though I can see the stress on her face. Her hair is greying prematurely; maybe David has been hard on her, despite them officially calling it quits when you went missing. Though, what she says about Arcadia Bay... Maybe I'm just blind to small progress, like, I could save a life or end it if I wanted to, and know each side of the consequences- I-I guess it just doesn't cut it for me. I know that the town has largely been cleaned up, but there's always this nagging in my head to find a way to revisit old locations, and find a way to prevent the disaster in the first place.

Maybe that's where my search for you will lead me; I hope so, but if not... It's okay. No matter how sad or down on myself I get, I'll always care for you. I have to, because almost everyone else isn't. It makes me want to cry, and-

"Come'ere." Joyce whispers, sitting down beside me and giving me a rather motherly hug. Man, I haven't felt one of these in such a long time, but it's a comfort I've really needed for a long time. Ever since that fucked up week... Without you here, it's just been grating on every aspect of my life. I don't even know what to do beyond look for you, if I'm perfectly honest. Maybe that's just who I am, someone who does not know what to do.

I lean into Joyce, and just cry a little. It's okay, it's only a few tears... Eventually she wipes them away, as well as the makeup I've been using for a while now. It kinda makes me look like you, in a way, but I'll never be as pretty. Even in this crooked state, I can feel humour and happiness... Somehow. It is short lived however, and while Joyce seems to have kindness beaming out her ears, I just can't get over the happenings of the past few years. Before I totally give in to despair, she snaps me out of it.

"Now, how about I fix you up some of your favourite pancakes, and you tell me all about the last few years. I know you went off to Portland for a while there; courtesy of your friend Warren. But, for now, just get that belly of yours full, and we'll talk you through it all. It'll be okay, girly." With a genuine smile, Joyce goes off to do just that.

I'm sure William would show the same support as her. Chloe, your mother is so amazing. I only hope her heart isn't broken so bad after her breakup with David. But hey, for now, those pancakes sound like a much better thought, to me.

I can already smell the sweetness already.


	2. Chapter 2

Those pancakes are so good, it's almost like I had forgotten they existed around here. I'm so happy that Joyce still considers me a good person, after everything that's gone down in the Bay. It is still a little frightening to see the extent of the destruction, though that much was expected of a huge tornado never before seen. Somehow, I think that tornado was more than just that. There has to be some kind of explanation to it, because no matter what I did, the result remained the same. I know you went on about chaos theory, but even that didn't matter in the end.

For now, however, I had a story to tell Joyce. She was willing to give her time to listen, so I might as well deliver on it. Despite how sad I truly am inside, I can't help but feel some hope after being in the presence of this woman. I bet she's like a lighthouse to so many of us, and that I will never be thankful enough for.

"Well, it all began the night of the Vortex Club party, Chloe and I were so close to finding Nathan Prescott when... I was drugged, and Chloe, she..." It was a vivid recollection, I tried to warn her, and yet- I had to focus. This was no time for grieving at all. As though I forced the sadness down into my gut, my face feels like it wants to be torn off with how much I'm suppressing right now. "... Shot between the eyes. Joyce, Chloe might be dead. Though, I assure you, she... There's a way to bring her back, and I'm working on it right now." Yeah right. I had this knack for trying to give false hope, and I'm sure she could see it clearly right now.

Joyce was shocked, to say the least, but she wasn't as shocked as me. She didn't wail, or weep, or anything. It made my experience feel... Dampened? I wasn't sure, but she nodded, and rubbed her brow. I'm sure she thought I was crazy right now. "Who shot her, Max?" I give a huff, but avert my gaze.

"Mark Jefferson, aka, Mr. Jefferson. I can't say I saw him coming, but... He was the reason why Kate finally had enough of this world. I can't blame her, he is a sickening monster." Ah, yes, my lover's supposed killer. I still remember it all, not a detail left out. There are still times where I go into an absolute rage over the thought of him, I know I've broken many a thing already broken before all of this. "He was the one who took me to the Dark Room, a bunker not too far from here, actually. It was like he and the Prescotts knew this storm was coming."

I certainly had my theories about it, but this couldn't just be for show. This bunker costed millions of dollars, and yet, only now it comes into play? Sure, it is the Dark Room, but I think there's something bigger going on here. For a moment, I'm distracted, and I just begin to think about it. What if they really did know the storm was coming? Was there someone else who saw what I did? There's so many questions, and they just make even more when trying to answer them. I can tell this is going to be a long week indeed.

"I'm not sure where he is nowadays, all I know is... The Dark Room is a place I never want to be within again-"

"Even if it holds the one clue to finding Chloe?" Joyce's interruption caught me off-guard, though admittedly, I probably would go in there for that; only for that. With a nod, she knows my answer.

"Anyways..."

I begin telling her of the happenings within the Dark Room. It was all so horrible to describe, but I knew had to do it for her sake. I wasn't the only one hurting and suffering right now, and I had to make sure she was okay as well. Heck... I've probably been selfish all this time, not comforting her as she does me. Trying to shake the thought, I wave a dismissive hand. Admittedly, I'm not even sure why I'm leaving out half of the details; though perhaps it is better left unsaid.

"For now, I know that Nathan is dead, I... Saw the body with my own eyes. Wasn't pretty," I let out a long sigh, but continue on. "He had an interesting note on him, from his father to him. It speaks of how he despised his son, and that he needed a new successor to whatever shady shit he was getting in to. I tore it up soon after, but I'm sure it wasn't important." Joyce looks at me with a steely gaze, as though I had done something very wrong. Maybe she does think I'm crazy, and-

"Max... I think you're heading down a road you don't want to. I suggest that... You think this through a little- I-I mean, it isn't as though I didn't love my own daughter, but-" I slam my hand on the table, standing straight up.

"You've got to be kidding me. You of all people!" A mixture of anger and disappointment brewed in my chest, and I knew it was extremely fucking volatile. Joyce also stands, but in a much calmer manner to myself. This can't be happening, those words, from your mother's mouth? I couldn't believe it for a second.

"Max, from what you've described, Chloe is probably dead! What are you going to do, magically whip up a way to get her back?! Come on... Don't do that to yourself. You'll only find despair down a road like this-" She was clearly speaking from experience. Oh fuck. How could I be so insensitive? William... I'm sure she searched for him, even though he was very much dead that day onward. And yet, even when I had gone back to stop it, it only brought misery to them all; you included. "Get a grip, Max! Don't do what I did..."

"Joyce, I... I can't let this go. I can't. Chloe, she... She means more than the world to me. You all do but she has that special place within me, you know?! I'm sure William did too, but... I have a way to do this. I just need you to believe in me; have faith in me. Please, at least do that for me..." I place my hand on my chest, trying to make her see my feelings, my views, my ways. Yet, all Joyce does is begin to walk off. I'm devastated, but... My words, they just weren't right. Do I even bother trying to botch that up? I know I can just rewind a bit- but I promised myself not to rely on it so much as I did on that fucked up week. I have to pace myself.

I leave the Two Whales and begin heading over to where Blackwell is, well... Was. So much has changed since the storm, it still astonishes me to this day. Only a handful of buildings are left, including the swimming centre- but even that has the roof caved in, and several things wrong with it. As I begin to collect my thoughts, I wonder just what I could do to even begin saving you. I know the past needed to be altered, else the future I walk in now, it will crush me under its weight, its very implication for existence.

Suddenly, there's the sound of an explosion, and it's within the swimming centre. Spurred on by the need to find information about your whereabouts, I rush toward the large building which may hold answers for me. I have to say, I'm not expecting much... But even a crumb trail is enough for me.

I'm drawn to the explosion like a moth to flames. I swear, if this is somehow related to you, then I'll know this is all real. Oh, Chloe, I need to find you...


	3. Chapter 3

I find myself jogging as quickly as I can toward the swimming centre, billowing smoke my only guide as I made my way through a relatively cleaned up disaster zone. To think this was once full of people, it certainly brought my own perspective into question. Was I so determined to find you that I'd shut everything and everyone else out? All these damned questions, I cannot keep track of those I've yet to answer.

For now, I simply hurry. Whatever that explosion was, or still is, I'm sure it's related to you in some weird and whacky way. I know my chances are slim, I know... At least give me this chance to try, to come forward and actually do something rather than watching it all unfold before me. I've gotten smarter, Chloe, and I'll prove to you that I am truly a force of nature. That time in the pool... It was like we were pirates all over again. I'll never forget it.

The extent of the damage wasn't something I was expecting, really. For the most part, the outer walls were pretty intact, it was just the fact that half of the roof could be seen sticking out from a fair way away that made one think. Maybe something heavy crashed down, and caused this? I wouldn't put it past a heavy truck or something, but what do I know about physics, huh? My powers can't really be explained by it, or so I think.

While this place has seen better days, I can certainly say that it's still rather remarkable. To be able to stand after such a storm, it must have taken a miracle or two to do that. Not that I believe in those, given what I can do. The front entrance was blocked by rubble, so I had to find my way around it; it almost reminds me of the time we explored near the lighthouse all those years ago, and the ways we tried to make our own ruins to ransack; we were certainly modern day pirates then! Ah... Good times, really.

Back on track, I make my way around the building, looking for a way, until I stop in my tracks. Looking up somewhat, I find myself in shock and awe as a huge flock of bluejays fly about in some circular pattern; what the fuck was going on? There were so many, thousands of them at least! I decide to make my way onward, I had to get inside here no matter what, there was no way these birds would distract me-

 _Oh, they just had to, didn't they_.

One by one, these small blue birds begin dropping from the sky. I know this can't be real, but I watch on regardless; I'm almost inclined to see how this plays out. This wasn't normal at all, that much was known. At first it was only a few birds, but then, it just became heavier and heavier until I simply had to stop.

They fell like raindrops, as though the sky itself wept for what these birds represented. I began crying, because I knew exactly what this was after all.

 _Chloe_.

This was the card fate had given you. A price made up of your life to account for imbalances in the universe, ones I was likely responsible for. By doing all I had done, by learning all that I had, maybe I was responsible for this cruel card. I can't let this current sacrifice be in vain; I won't let your very being fade away into nothingness! I had a mission, and while I didn't know how I was going to manage it, I knew I couldn't give up on you. There was no time to do that, not after so long.

It was here where I seemed to return to reality, only, there were no birds anymore, and there was a sizeable hole in the wall, no fucking coincidence about it. Whatever, I just could not spend the time to properly look into this, for there was an explosion to explore right here. For once in my miserable existence since that week, I decided to take a picture of this hole left by those birds. Maybe one day it would come in handy, but that day wasn't anytime soon.

Going inside of this place after so long was quite the experience indeed. The pool itself... Geez, I haven't seen water that green in a long time. Of course, without anyone able to clean up this particular mess right now, it would be hard to keep clean as it once was. It's quite a sight to see the roof within the pool, these two years of decay have made their mark on the fallen structure.

Continuing on from my urgent sightseeing, I walked around to where the girl's change room would be... Were it not for another chunk of roof in the way. I sigh softly, before noticing something right at my shoes; they're more like boots, kinda like yours... But that's a matter for another day. There was so much to do now, and yet, I've barely made any progress beyond pissing your mother off with my ramblings, and perhaps walking down a road I don't want to know. However...

 _There was a photo at my feet_. It certainly wasn't there when I stopped in this place, and my eyes widened at the fact.

I swear I stopped breathing when I discovered it, but I quickly knelt down and picked it up, blowing dust and dirt off the surface, my eyes widening at the content within the small white border. It was us, and it was from a long time ago. This must have been before I left the Bay, but... It was a start. This was the first piece of the puzzle, if it could be called that...

All I know is, regretfully, Mr. Jefferson taught me one thing here: it has potential. Before I went on a rampage in a carefree place like this to the thought of his fucking existence, I focused on the picture, and hoped like hell it would give me something, anything to sate my thirst for new knowledge.

I'm on my way, _love._


	4. Chapter 4

As it seemed, the pictures were the only way to drastically affect the future, and with it, myself. I wonder what would happen if I end up in a future where I'm not... There. If that happens, I'm sure everything for me will come to an end, and I wouldn't be able to save you at all, in any way, from the cruelty of the universe itself. I guess I had to be optimistic in a world where anything could happen, within the bounds of these photos.

At this moment in time, I find myself within my thirteen year old body again, though even this doesn't feel as familiar as it once did. When I was here during that week, I at least knew how I felt at the time. Perhaps there was something else at play here, that I couldn't hope to solve this huge puzzle surrounding you. All these pieces could fall at any time, and the one arranging them could also be taken away. I was scared, at least, until I saw you again.

Even at this age, you were so pretty. I was like that one friend who constantly lived in the shadow of you, but at least I was able to retain some identity, which would live on, for a while... I have to admit, my days in Seattle before returning were uneventful at best. It was when I realised this was my home, no matter what state it was in currently.

For now, however, I had the task of not jumping all over you at the sight of your mere form. The real you is out there somewhere, and I won't stop until I've found all of you. Though, admittedly, the sad look on your face was something to feared indeed. Did this actually happen in reality? I'm fairly sure I left without another word...

"Why the fuck do you have to leave me now, Max?! Why now?!" Oh, shit. Think Max, what was happening around about this time?! Surely there was something I could say or do to calm her down, but... The memories just don't come back to me. That's it, this is an alternate timeline in itself. Though now, I had to find proof that this was real, and not some fake dream of mine.

"Chloe, please calm down..." I raise my hands, but it's no use. I feel your hand smack hard against my jaw, and I recoil as a result. Holding the place where you hit me, I'm brought to tears.

"Don't give me that shit. You could have at least told me months earlier, not right when you're about to leave..!" Truthfully you aren't angry with me, just really upset, but at the same time you really don't want me around right now. Even so, I have to do something here, because whatever this is, I have to go through with it. That photo wasn't in the swimming centre for no reason, now was it?

"At least I came here to tell you, unlike... Say, is William around?" I had to know. I had to know if this is completely different timeline, or something entirely different. I swear I wouldn't have done this if I knew for sure. Admittedly, the change in her expression makes me feel bad inside.

"Max, what... the fuck. He's dead, you know! Why the fuck would you bring that up at a time like-" Oh, gosh, I might still be in reality. Though, I'm fairly sure I left without another word, but for now, I just had to remove my words there, I had to try and calm you down, somehow. There has to be a way.

"At least I came here to tell you. I know it's difficult, but truly, this isn't my fault! I can't help that Mom and Dad want to move to Seattle... Chloe, please..." I put my hands up in a calming manner, trying to let you see my side of things. Why don't I remember this happening? So many questions just turn into more questions when the answers become known.

"Max, you gotta... You gotta tell them that you don't want to go. Don't just go with it just because they say so; you have your own life!" For a moment, I hesitated, unsure how to react. I guess your words struck home, in an awfully good way. Though, knowing how the last photo experience went... I couldn't take the chance. I had to disagree.

"If I don't go with my parents, where am I going to stay? I can't just stay are your place, not after... I'm so sorry, Chloe, I really am..." I look down, though tears don't form. I'm sure they would have in the past, truly. It's like anything good I try to do with this power of mine just ends in the death of you, or something else majorly fucking up in the universe. I have to say, it certainly brings me down. "I can't stay. I... I have to go."

I couldn't look you in the eye, not in the slightest possible way. Here I was, saying goodbye again, though really, this was probably the first time in my life I've had the chance. Maybe this photo I travelled in to was fake, and it held no real purpose other than to make me sadder than I already was. I just want to save you, not deal with all of this crap.

Everything begins to fade like it did before, though things this time weren't so clear cut. Instead of just appearing the world I came from, it just kinda... Paused. Everything stopped, and it was here that I realise that I'm floating. There was a light right above me, and shadows everywhere else. I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face, but looking up, I was blinded by the light. Setting my gaze down low, I try to rationalise what this place was.

A dull hum was all that I could hear, along with the sound of birds. They must have been flying about and chirping away, but everywhere I looked, I could not find them. I've seen some fucked up shit, but this? This had to top it all, just the most weird, abstract place I've ever been in. I wondered if there were any clues around here, even if I didn't completely understand the place, though surely this was happening for a reason?

As though my thought had been heard by something, a note appeared right before me, within arm's reach. I quickly take it, and soon notice it's my own handwriting, at least the same kind I had when I was younger. By the feel of it... It is in fact a page of my old notepad, which I used to doodle on, while I waited for the right time of day to take pictures. I'm sure I wasn't a terribly good writer or anything, though I am sure on one thing: this was the clue I was looking for.

Never keeping in touch with you was a rather large mistake I made, it certainly added to your already fucked up life at that point. Sure, I couldn't bring back William and save you the anguish of losing your father, but I could at least be there for you, at least, I hope this was what this meant. Could I truly keep in touch while keeping reality as I know it intact? I guess, there's no time like the present, or something to that effect. If by changing the course of history makes you a happier person, then by all means, I have to try my hardest.

I wasn't even sure if my powers would work in this place of no feeling. The birds were still here, though this was merely a sign that I was on the right track. Follow the birds, get to you, eventually. That's how I saw it, and I couldn't just mope about while you could be out there. I know that maybe I was getting ahead of myself; you did indeed die back then, but I could not let that path be the true one. I could reverse things as permanent as death, I just had to figure out a way to not cause everything else grief and suffering.

And so, I tried. I pushed my hand forward, and felt everything around me begin to go in reverse. The note I had written disappeared, and soon, I crept right back to that world I stumbled upon. I'm certain you're about to burst into tears over me leaving, but now, I knew exactly what to do.

"Chloe, I know I'm leaving, but..." I gulp. If this turns out like anything that happened with the last photo, I swear... "I'll keep in touch. Here's my phone number, and, I'll write you letters as well. Please don't cry, I'll be back before you know it-" I shake my head. I couldn't just give you some kind of false hope, I couldn't afford to. "I'll keep in touch. Here's my phone number, and I'll write you letters as well. You're my best friend, and I won't allow you to be alone completely. Just know that I tried my hardest to stay here." Now, I had to wait for your reaction to my words. Moments like these made me nervous as hell, though I couldn't falter now. This had to be the choice I have to make in order to begin finding you.

You step forward, and wrap your arms around me; I'm quick to return the gesture. "Alright, Max... I'll believe you. We'll rule Arcadia Bay when you come and visit sometime, right?" I couldn't help but nod. "Sweet! I'll miss you, you know. Can't do this ruling shit without my best friend."

"I'll miss you too, Captain. We'll rule this Bay yet." With a smile, you squeeze me before letting go. As I step away, somewhat in awe, I wonder if this was truly going to work.

Everything begins to fade, and...


End file.
